things from Lily's prospective1
by KittyKatii
Summary: Lily is a vampire from Italy. She is also related to the Cullens. What happens when she Decides to visit them? Can she help Edward save Bella from the Volturi? and will she ever get a boyfriend? not good at summaries- after New moon before Eclpise. R&R!


1Things from Lily's prospective

by Katie

this is my 2 nd fanfiction[1 st didn't work out so well....] and it all came to me in a **very** strange dream...but after awhile of thinking I finally got it! This story is written from Lily Rose's [love that name] point of view [Oh my....I just got what 'POV' meant]. She is my OC character along with Nikki, martin, Riley and Alexander. So hope you like it..... and if you don't...tell me and I will improve it.[remember I'm only in 7th grade so I don't have a brilliant writer's mind]

Ok on with the story!

Chapter 1:

the freak

I am a freak.

I, Lilian Riley Annikki Rose Cullen, am a freak.

My hair is red but changes with my mood. My eyes are dark blue that also changes with my mood. I am pale despite the fact I used to live in California. I am slender and yet I can eat half a buffet and not gain an ounce. I love bright colours. And most importantly:

I am a vampire. Immortally 17 since 1894, I am 115 years old. I was born in Italy. My uncle is Aro of the Volturi and my parents are Riley and Alexander the 4th. [A N not the best with roman numerals]. They are dead. My sister, Annikki, and my brother, martin (but we call him merlin) are also vampires. 8 years ago I lived in Canada [A N: eh?], good place, then I moved to the arctic, not so good....

I _am_ a freak.

On January 12 2009 I thought I would visit my adopted parents; Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

I took the first plane to forks– the town under consent rain– and bought a new electric blue Porsche to drive to their place. The inside of the car was dark and the windows were tinted– perfect! That was my kind of car! When I got there I hoped they would be there to! I had forgot to call them to warn them I was coming but I was about to find out...

I knocked 4 times and found the spare key in it's hiding place– underneath the lamppost.

"Esme, Carlisle, anyone?" I said in a normal voice.

Then suddenly Esme was at my side, surprised as ever to see me.....um.. here.....in the flesh.....alone.....

"LILY" she screamed into my extremely sensitive ears (great.... more things I can add to my 'I am a freak' list– I have special powers– I can ear thing VERY well, run extremely fast and I can control peoples dreams.)

"Sorry dear." she apologizes.

"It's ok...um....hi!" I replied sheepishly.

"Hello! And what can I do for you since this probably isn't just a social visit!" she said referring to my luggage.

"Ya well....I was just wondering on if I could stay with you guys for a while. My place is kinda been– " I started.

"Of corse you can stay! Stay as long as you want! You don't to explain." Esme said cutting me off.

Well I was glad I didn't have to lie to her of why I wanted to stay. Hell, I wasn't even sure myself!

"AWESOME thank you very much! I can't wait to see everyone– especially Alice....wait....where is Alice? Or even the rest of 'em?" I kinda screamed.

"Oh, they are at school. They will be back at 3:20!"

"Perfect!"

Later

"hey mom, whose Porsche is that?" Edward asked Esme.

"Yah! I know I asked Edward for a car for Christmas but not one like that...I prefer yellow!" Alice noted.

_Alice! Alice! She home! Woohoo!_ I thought.

In mere seconds I was downstairs on the last step.

"Mine!" I said energetically.

"LILY!!!!!!!" Alice scream–sheesh what is with all the screaming?

"ALICE!!!!" I screamed back.

We then hugged and danced around a little while Edward and um.....wait.....who was that beside him that smelled so damn good? Oh right his girlfriend um what was her name? I know it started with a 'B'

when I was done dancing with Alice is looked at Becca (or what's her face) and asked...

"Who are you?"

"Um lily this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward answered for her.

Bella! That was what her name was!

I then noticed that Alice and I were creeping her out....so I decided to do something funny!

"Bella," I looked at Alice, "Bella," I looked at Edward "who the F is Bella?" [A N....haha....random joke me and my friends share.....it is actually a song but in goes: Alice, Alice, who the f**k is Alice?]

Alice couldn't help but laughing.

Through my giggles I managed to say...

"just kidding! It's something me and Alice do..."

"Ah well I won't ruin your fun" Bella said through her own laughing.

* * *

Later after many laughter filled conversations between Bella and Lily, they were pretty much best friends!

_Bella is such a nice person! She and Edward deserve each other! Sigh.....young love_.....well maybe one more than the other [what with Edward being 108 years old]....._sigh....._

I was having to much fun watching Bella and Edward be with each other......_damn it I need a boyfriend!_

I wasn't paying any attention to the movie we were watching.....it was a scary movie.....all the others were scared half to death except me Edward and Alice. When I got mad......I was a horror movie! Edward and Alice were just used to me! _Damn it I am I freak!_

* * *

"Edward, Bella, I think you guys should get married." I blurted out.

Everyone except Edward started laughing.

We were playing truth or dare (me Alice, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper) and it was my turn I Rose asked me a truth question.

I was kind of drunk and and NOT thinking.

"WHAT?!" Edward screamed at me.

"Edward, she's drunk. She probably thinks she just asked you if you liked ice cream!" Emmett said in my defense.

I nodded. I was drunk. I thought I just asked him about his opinion on oranges!

But no, I told him _that_ statement._ Shiz-at_.

He forgave me of my drunkenness and it continues like this for the rest of the night; me saying random things, Edward or Alice screaming at me, and repeat.

But suddenly something stopped me from answering the question: if you had to shag someone here who would it be– this was emmett's asking.

"'Ello mates!"Martin Rose said in his fake Australian accent.

My brother–also a vampire– Martin was here, in forks, in Alice's bedroom.

"MERLIN!" Alice and Rosalie screamed in delight.

Merlin was Martin's nickname. I don't know why but it is.

He took a deep breath in and screamed in a equal tone that Rose and Alice used....

"ALICE, ROSE, LILY, JASPER," he turned to Bella" UM DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME BUT I THINK SOMEONE WILL TELL ME SOONER OR LATER, UH, EMMETT, AND EDWARD!" his words were so fast that we were glad he was screaming to it was easier to understand.

"That's Bella" Jasper told Martin.

"Ok," Martin cleared his throat, "BELLA!" he screamed at her.

"Um hi?" Bella replied.

"Ok intros are done.....now Merlin.....what the frig do you want?" I asked him.

[AN frig- my slang word for f**k]

"Oh right....um...oh yes...LILY! I have come here to warn you about some terrible thing that is going to happen soon! I am also here on behalf of Robin to bid you a happy 116 birthday!"

My friends and Martin were the only ones who wished a vampire happy birthday!

"What is going to happen?" Rose asked

"I can't tell you....because someone in the family will kill me....but I will give you a hint, it has something to do with YOU," he turns to Bella, "and it has something to do with what we are!"

"Really? Now why will someone kill you if you just tell us?" I said rolling my eyes.

My brother is one to joke about someone killing him.

"Ok I should be going now!" Martin told us.

"Merlin!" I yelled at him.

And then he was gone.

"Why that brother of mine!"

We went back to playing our game. At 11:00 pm Rose and Emmett went to bed.......[AN vampires can't sleep......so you guys kinda know what they are doing!]

I was getting a little tired myself. I, unlike the others can only become fully awake if I have tormented someone's dreams, which is actually very fun!

"Well I shall return after a quick...um _nap_....." I said.

"She knows" Edward told me.

"Oh...that's nice. "

I left the room and was thinking to myself.

_Hmm....lets see.....someone in the family will kill him..........family....hmm. Oh.......crap...._

Then I whispered:_._

"Volturi...."

* * *

OK well that was chapter one! Review and tell me if you like it! Cause if you don't then I won't write.

~Katiehooha~


End file.
